Hidden Truths
by UnNamedEmotions
Summary: "...little did i know, everything was going to change." problems arise between our heroes as they go their seperate ways.  Does this mean the end, or will an impending doom reunite our heroes and cause sparks?.   Sonamy.  R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - I own nothing related to Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Although I wish I had his speed...damn.**

SPOV

It's been a few years since Chris had left our world, back to his adult life. Chris was a genius but still had the imagination of a twelve year old boy.

I smirked to myself and looked out to the view in front of me. I had found this hilltop a while back on one of my runs...not that I'm ever, not running.

The slight summer breeze caressed my quills and danced silently around the scenery of gorgeous tall flowers and hollow trees, blossoming with a kissed shade of pink blossoms.

Pink.

I sighed heavily before sitting upright in a jolt like movement. Casting my emerald eyes down to my hands which were currently twirling a piece of grass idly.

Maybe I should have told you... team is...kind of falling apart. We argue more than usual and only really connect in battle...which seems to be a lot less frequent now, after we battled the Metorex. Eggman has been hiding recently...not causing any trouble. However, I'm on the look out.

Tails is still my main man. He and I are like brothers, inseparable. We don't fight as often with each other but...I still hardly get the chance to see him. Rouge and Knuckles have started dating, so they are more into their relationship than their friends. They normally have a break-up every week, which causes Knuckles to, set off some steam.

Cream still lives with her mother, but has grown into quite a young lady and helps tails out on his latest inventions. Shadow visits from time to time and we have grown to have a mutual respect for one another. However he is still as much as a hothead now than before. So, yeah, that translates as...not so good. 

And Amy?. Amy and I have drifted apart. She has become a lot more independent...which should thrill me as, she deserves to be, she is a strong and confident gi...woman. She has developed a passion for writing. She first started writing all of our adventures down into a small notebook every night. She would sit there with her hair tied back with a look of determination on her face. Her eyes would hold intense concentration as her brow creased and ever so slightly bit on her bottom lip. Her cute button nose crinkling every time she wrote something disturbing or frightening.

After her writing these stories in her notebook, she decided to try and get them published...and it happened. Amy Rose is now officially an author, she currently has three books and is working on a fourth.

I closed my eyes slowly, a small smile playing on my lips.

I have fallen in love with Amy Rose. She doesn't know. She can't.

All these years... I have loved her. I just...could never have expressed it...no matter how badly I wanted to.

My eyes opened and a grimace washed over my face as pain plagued my heart. 

...If anyone were to know I loved her...If we were to be together and have a family...a life...it could destroy her. I know what your thinking, how could that possibly hurt her? Well I'll tell you how.

Enemies.

If, anyone, were to know Amy Rose is my weakness. They would use it against me. I could never do that to my Rose. I love her too much to hurt her that way.

I know, it may be selfish, but, I just can't bear it...and if she would ever to love another...I would let her go...no matter how much it pained me to do so.

A shrill ringing noise pulled me from my thoughts as I searched frantically from where it came from. I then suddenly felt slightly embarrassed by the fact it was coming from my wrist communicator. With an awkward chuckle I clicked the "talk" button.

"Sonic" a slightly high male voice pitched up. Tails.

"Hey what's up Tails?" I chuckled back.

"Dude where are you?, we're supposed to go to the studio to watch Amy on the live show...you know, for her discussing her new book?"

"How could I forget...yeah man, I'll meet you there, I will be a...sonic second" I joked with him, Springing to my feet, ready to run.

"Ha...funny, just hurry up. See you there." His sarcasm washed over my senses before a loud beep filled my ears.

I took that as my cue to start running there, obviously making it on time...or if not, I would be fashionably late.

...Little did I know, this little trip was going to change...everything.

**Sooo yeah this is quite short :L, erm reviews? and I will continue.  
I could give you a little sypnosis of what will happen, to make it sound more appealing.**

**Haven't wrote in a long time, so, yeah, tell me if you want more :)**

**Love, UnNamedEmotions ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

**I OWN NOTHING :)**

**Reviews make me happy :D **

**...just saying ;)**

"LIGHTS, remember your cue this time."

_breathe_

"And Coffee? Where on earth is my coffee?"

_You are smart, independent, successful..._

"And will somebody _please_ remember to cut to commercial when I tell them too?"

_Oh, if that annoying, prissy voice does not shu..._

"Miss Rose."

_I will personally tell her to sho..._

"MISS ROSE."

_OH._

I started with a jolt. Coming out from the daze I found myself in. Turning my head to the right, I stared into the eyes of Christine Fox ; she is the face of the most prominent chat show in Mobius and could possibly tear down a person's career in seconds flat. No Pressure.

"Amy. Darling." Ugh, the patronising witch speaks...yet again. "I know you have been on many chat shows recently, however I shall not tolerate this unprofessional behaviour. So please, would you go sit over on the couch on set?"

I am not a child. So do not speak to me as one. I wanted to throw that in her face.

_Reputation Amy._

"Yeah, sorry, of course" I smiled sweetly at her before making my way towards the couch. I smoothed out my black halter dress, which fell to my knees, before taking a seat.

For most who know me, I am not one to wear black. Normally red or any sort of pink item. However, Rouge convinced me that black "accentuated" my 'curves' and highlighted my pink fur. So I thought, why not?

You're probably wondering why I am on a talk show. Well you see, I have recently became an author byt writing about the Sonic teams grand adventures on earth, Mobius and in space. However, I have always wanted to expand my writing skills and write of a love story or dramatic thriller in which the female becomes the hero, as there is not much of that these days.

Although, it seems everyone just wants to speak of the team...and most importantly Sonic the Hedgehog. Well, not today. Today is _my_ day. Nothing will ruin this for me.

Don't get me wrong, I love Sonic...possibly way more than I should do. Oh heck, you already knew that...but somewhere along the way, I gave up a little. I felt that...there was no use in continuing my chase for Sonic and just let the "dream die".

"And we are back, with the talented Miss Amy Rose, Can I get a round of applause?" Her voice cut through my day dream yet again as she casted her cold eyes towards me and smiled warmly to me. And when I say warmly...I mean just warm enough to defrost some food.

I smiled brightly and gave a slight giggle to the raving audience. I raised my right hand up and waved slowly to the camera before setting it back down to rest on my lap.

"So your fourth book? that must be pretty exciting." The question didn't really encourage much of an answer, so I just went with it.

"Em, yeah actually, It's still in progress, waiting for more to happen I guess" the audience give a chuckle. "but, I really would like to start something new and really push myself out there."

She nods for three seconds before coming back with a reply. "Something new? like, biographies of the team or...?"

"Like, fiction. You know, romance, crime, drama, something that can really catch your eye, mind and soul." My hand was placed on my heart by this point and I was aware of the huge grin plaguing my face.

"Oh so, the team's adventures will no longer be documented?" I hear the crowds sharp gasps and I could almost feel the intense emotion from the audience piercing my body.

I was quick to stutter back to life. "Of course not! They will still be documented, just that I would obviously be trying to work on other projects of mine." _Nice Save._

She laughs lightly to herself and smiles to me. "Well Amy, I think it's time to hear some questions from the audience. First, the eh, woman in the red shirt? At the back."

_Finally. Questions about me._

They were not about me. I must of answered about twenty questions about Sonic and the gang, wondering what our next adventure would be. None of them were of me or my plans for writing.

I suddenly felt disheartened and let my gaze lower to the floor, a fake smile tugging at my lips, in order to keep my image happy.

"...The fox with the green shirt and hat?" The witch calls out yet again.

_Here goes another one. What will it be this time? Cream's favourite cream? Sonic's best fighting skill? Tail's greatest invention?._

"Yes, erm, Do you have any initial idea for your first romance novel?" A low voice pitched out...however it sounded strained, like it was masking another voice.

I turned my head upwards and rested upon this figure only to recognise him straight away. Tails. I smiled and shifted my gaze to a hooded figure next to him. Catching a glimpse of blue, I grinned. Sonic.

They are so sweet. Now I can finally share with people what I want to write of.

"Well I had this idea of two people separated by war and..." I didn't get to finish my sentence.

A loud crash pierced my ears and my vision was cut off my a sheer amount of dust which had invaded the set. I suddenly found myself coughing to regain my breath.

"Sorry to interrupt." I knew that voice...Eggman.

Normal Pov.

Shrill screams echoed throughout the set as people tried to desperately clutch to their seats in which they sat...or fled the room at an irregular pace.

Doctor Eggman's laugh battered against the set as the rubble of the wall crumbled around him and the audience.

Sonic and Tails stood fully alert, taking on a fighting pose.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT EGGMAN?" Sonic seethed at him. His eyes shifting back towards where Amy stood, silently checking if she were okay.

Their eyes met and Amy gave a slight nod to Sonic, convincing him that she were fine.

"Me? Oh nothing, just, the chaos emeralds." He laughed again, his high pitched "ho's" ringing in Sonic's mind. "Hand them Over, or pinkie here will get it...with a little help of my...friend" He turned his attention to the smoking pile of rubble, to reveal a strong metal robot, reaching to about 9 ft long.

"That won't be necessary." A blur of red and white dropped in from the ceiling, landing in a crouched position. Turning their heads up towards Eggman and smirking.

"Knuckles. Rouge. How nice of you to join our little party." Eggman gleamed, casting his gaze towards them.

"Well, it looks like I'm crashing it. Sorry Egghead." Shadow emerged from behind the doctor, his arms crossed and leaning against one of the walls which were still standing. He glanced towards Sonic and gave him a nod of acknowledgement, before focusing on the task at hand.

"This party has ended Eggman. You have to leave." The soft voice of Cream shot through the air as she soared to ground with her chao cheese, holding a menacing pose. Ready to fight.

"Oh well look, the gang is together, with their quirky lines of justice. How...touching." Eggman grimaces, but then smirks. "Too bad your all too...slow." 

I happened so suddenly. The metal robot zoomed towards Amy and grasped her in a tight lock. One squeeze and she would have been a goner.

"NO" Sonic's eyes grew wide as he struggled for breath. His fists clenching to his sides as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. _I was too slow._

"Any sudden movement, as she will be crushed, like a toothpick. your choice." Eggman chuckled darkly expecting a reaction from Sonic.

"..." The words left Sonic's mouth so quickly, no-one was able to register what he has said.

"I'm sorry Sonic, i couldn't quite under..."He was cut off by a yell.

"WE DON'T HAVE THEM." Sonic's rage was building up and he felt as if he could lose it at any given second, with Amy's life at risk.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the team. Amy was creating a vivid plan in her head to escape. If she was able to kick off her shoe, it could cause the slightest reaction from the robot to let her loose. Once she was loose, she could use her hammer to knock him. It was brilliant.

She wiggled her foot calmly and slowly and the shoe was not dangling on the tips of her toes. With a small thud it dropped. The robots arms loosened and Amy fell with a small shreik.

Her eyes were closed and as soon as the re-opened. The robot's fists were coming straight towards her. She waited for the perfect opportunity to strike...

"NO".

_no._

A force knocked her out the way. Sonic. While the others attacked the robot, successfully breaking it into pieces. With a loud BOOM, it exploded.

All eyes were now on Eggman, full of vengeance. He started to slowly hover away in his egg like container. Fearing what could happen to him.

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" He yells, zooming away as far as possible.

Amy suddenly was very aware of the strong arms which were wrapped around her waist in a vice grip. Sonic was too afraid to let her ago in case she wear to break in front of him. He smiled genuinely at her, about to ask her is she was alright...until he noticed Amy's furious eyes on his.

Hell was to break loose.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING"

"Well, that's one way to thank someone who just saved your life." Sonic replied rather irritated by Amy's behaviour.

"I WAS DOING FINE ON MY OWN" She sprung to her feet, gesturing to herself in wild movements.

"Not from where I was standing." He folded his arms, rising also to his feet.

"Then move." Her reply was so simple and full of anger that it had stumped Sonic for only a moment.

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

"GUYS" Sonic and Amy's head snapped in the direction of Knuckles.

"WHAT?" they yelled in unison, the intense anger never leaving their voice.

"Calm down, lets just forget it, everyone is fine, it was an accident, no-ones fault."

"Heh, the only accident was letting you come along, I could have taken out that robot in two seconds flat." Shadows edgy reply came from Knuckles right side as he glared daggers at him.

"Oh please , you would of probably stayed in the shadows as you always do." Rouge fumed as she got closer, prodding him in the chest.

The shouts grew louder as they all began to turn on each other, for every small thing that there was to say.

"STOP"

Every head snapped up to Amy. Not one of them expected her to speak up.

"I can't take this anymore. I am trying to write novels, stories. I want to do it my way and not always have to speak of this, 'great team' we have. What 'Team?' The word has lost all meaning to me. I don't want my life to be all about this. I want to have my own way, do things for me. I don't want to live in the shadows anymore..." Her voice was filled with sadness. Sonic could no longer bear it. He reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder, only to have it shrugged off as if it were diseased.

"...Ames.." so much regret leaked from his voice, along with the sheer amount of pain from Amy's gesture.

"Especially you. I don't want to live behind the shadow of 'Sonic the Hedgehog'." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I quit."

Sonic's heart skipped a beat. he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_No...Amy can't leave. I need her. Amy please, don't_

"No. You can't quit" _Yes, thank you Rogue!. _"Because, I was going to quit first." _NO!_

"Me too." _No...Knuckles._

"Me three."_ Cream!, no. _

"Yeah, I'm done." _Shadow, no, don't give up._

Sonic was finally able to find his voice. "Guy's, please, you can't not now. We can work this out! We always do, come on. We need to."

"When Sonic?" Amy turned her head to him. "It's over. I'm sorry, but that's the way things are now."

One by one, the started to leave. First Rouge and Knuckles, followed by Shadow and then by Cream. Leaving only Sonic, Tails and Amy.

"Amy. Please. We can...I can.. Come on, we can't just...not now, not after everything we have been through..." Sonic pleads to her, his last moment of weakness as he searches her eyes.

Amy chokes under the pressure but remains strong. Allowing herself to indulge herself in Sonic's scent once more...She throws herself at him and hugs him tightly, sniffing slightly before releasing him. Only to find Sonic's arms tightly wound around her waist, not letting her go. His head buried into her neck. Amy sighs quietly before unwinding Sonic's hands from her, forcing herself to not feel pained by this farewell. With one last look into his eyes, she can see the pain mirrored within them.

"...Goodbye Sonic." She whispers. With that she leaves in a direction, not to be seen by him again. Without so much as a glance back, she holds her head down, hugging her arms to her body in order to stay strong.

Not even waiting until she is out of sight, Sonic breaks down and collapses to his Knee's. Tears forming in his eyes as he cries out to Amy. He brings his hands to his face slowly and proceeds to drown in his sorrows.

_Please. I love you Amy. I need you here with me._

Sonic then feels a hand placed gently upon his shoulder...although he feels slightly pained that the touch does not belong to his beloved Amy Rose.

"I won't quit Sonic...Don't worry, things will turn out fine." Tails rubs his shoulder lightly in order to reassure him...however deep down he knows that this will certainly not turn out fine. The...'team' has had its fights, but never like this...

"Thanks Buddy...But...Things will never be the same..." He longingly looks out towards the direction Amy had walked and begs to himself that, in an Amy like manner, she will run back and laugh singing "Kidding". But Amy would never be this cruel to him.

"...She will come back." Tails points out pointedly...hopefully.

"I hope so Buddy...I love her...I want her...to be happy...even if it is without me."

_That's when it all changed. The Sonic team was no more... and little did we know...That things were to get a lot worse than this...a lot more worse._

**SO. Chapter two. I wrote as fast as I could. Just went to see TANGLED in the cinema. It was amazing :') and I cried a little bit. Cannot beat a good Disney film :).**

**So yeah, Read and Review. Hope you like this. There will be more to come if you so wish. Also I may warn I want to go a Little OOC, if you have any queries, please ask :) just thought it would be fun to experiment :P**

**Love UnNamedEmotions :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Thanks for all the reviews :). I'm still getting use to writing, haven't wrote in absolutely ages. I know I may have a few typo's but I need to update my software...or get a new one because this is more American than anything else XD.**

**Yeah, so this will be a little bit OOC. I just want to try something new. But in my defence...no-one really said anything about Amy's heritage. *wink***

**I think I should say, in this chapter it is about 4 years later prior to the fight. and the ages are :**

**Sonic - 26**

**Amy - 22**

**Tails-20**

**Cream-18**

**Shadow - 28**

**Rogue-25**

**Knuckles - 26**

**Eggman - 47 (cause I'm not really that sure xD)**

**I tried to do this chapter as fast as I could, obviously there are a lot of factors which stand in the way of writing such as school...(die) and family and friends (adore). **

**I should say, I have a lot of pent up frustration towards on of my erm… "Friends" so it sort of helped to write faster xD. Anyway, enough of me rambling on.  
hope you like this chapter :)**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**...par the apple I'm eating. I bought it. yum. AND of course the idea for this story ;D**

**4 years Later**

**APOV**

All I could feel was the wash of the cool breeze as it danced around my fur and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. My arms folded over the edge of the balcony that connected to my room, I cast my jade eyes upon the shimmering water that was the sea and listened to the smooth and angelic waves crash against the shore. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, taking in the salty aroma that surrounded me.

When I said this is all I could feel, hear and see...I was not joking. After the...team split up...I felt nothing anymore, just sheer sadness and anger...not only to them but to myself for leaving.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat as an image of Sonic's pained face flashed in my mind. It suddenly felt so real...the way his arms tightened around me and the way his head was pressed against the crook of my neck...Sonic...

My eyes sparked open quickly and I yelled out in frustration.

"STOP IT." My hands fisted in my hair and tugged at little strands. My hair has grown longer now, the short, pixie like hair that was known now reached mid back in a straightened manner.

"Stop what Mi hija?" a tender voice broke through my rant as I turned around to face my uncle Ernesto.

I smiled lightly. Uncle Ernesto is my trusted guardian now. After my parents death when I was a little hog, he took me in and then, let me leave when I felt it were right...that's when I joined the team. When I was little, Ernesto shared with he, his secrets of life and how he managed to live it carefree. He was a truly remarkable man. He is only about 10 inches taller than Sonic in height and has silver fur and quills that are normally tied back in bands.

Ernesto married soon before I left to a woman named Ceri. She was...and still is beautiful. She is a brown cat with patches of purple on her tail and in her face. She also has the most electric blue eyes you will ever see. As Ernesto said to her, when he first met her..."they shine as bright as diamonds...but I am sorry to say madam, I can only offer you the stars..."

And she fell for that, found it charming to say the least. But then again who wouldn't?. As you may have noticed by the names, they are both of...Spanish heritage. Ernesto calls me Mi hija, which is Spanish for 'daughter' it may sound strange but, Ernesto is my father figure right now and has been since I lost my father. Ernesto claims I am the daughter he never had and he cares a lot for me. He is a very loving man, and I have no problem being his Mi hija.

Since Ernesto was my father brother, my father sort of had a Spanish heritage too...So I guess it runs in my veins also...Not that there is anything wrong with it. Not at all. It is a magnificent culture with the friendliest of people who all love each other to hearts content. Uncle Ernesto said to me once..."Its not about where you are, its about the one your with, and the love you both share."

I never will understand that.

I snapped back to reality as he called again.

"Mi hija?" He waved a hand in front of my face in a joking manner to get my attention.

I laughed and shoved it away. "I'm fine tío" I smiled warmly. "Just thinking, I guess."

He opened his arms wide for me to come to him. I rolled my eyes but obliged anyway.

"Mi hija, it's okay to feel this way. You miss them...and maybe one in particular?" he raises his eyebrows and looks down to me.

"Tío..." I started, warning him of this.

"I get it, I get it. sentimos. I should tell you though, Ceri is on her way up to fix you up for the party tonight." he ruffled my hair. "be careful not to fall again" he teased me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled. Last time there was a party. Ceri allowed me to wear these ridiculous heels, and I just about face planted the ground...It was very embarrassing.

"When is there not a party here? what are we celebrating anyway?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. I knew already that it could not be good. Ernesto faced the other way, guilt etching his face.

"You'll see. Just get ready mi hija. I shall see you soon" he kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

I sighed. Walking over to the bed in the room, I took in its appearance. It was a queen sized bed, red in colour with dozens of rich purple cushions thrown on top of it. I gently flopped upon the bed and rested my eyes for all but two minutes.

"Amy, darling?" I opened my eyes to see Ceri standing, looking over me. I smiled and sat up straight.

"Sorry tía, was just resting my eyes." I rubbed them and then took in the sight of the dress she was holding. It was gorgeous.

"Here, slip this is and I shall tie your hair up okay?, we only have 10 minutes dear." She handed me the dress and she left the room momentarily to allow me privacy.

... ten minutes? last time I checked I had around five hours. I smiled towards the door. She must have let me sleep. God bless her soul. I adore Ceri.

I studied the dress which lay in my hands. The fabric was thin and felt soft against my fur. The dress was a purple colour. It had two straps, however one was much thicker than the other and acted as a one shoulder dress, almost wrapping itself around the dress. There was small gems upon the bottom of the dress which gave it a certain edge. The skirt of the dress fanned out a tad and, if i were to twirl, it would move gracefully with the steps I were to take.

I quickly slipped on the dress and grabbed a pair of plain, black high heels to complete the dress. Before sitting at the small dresser on the other side of the room, so Ceri could do my hair.

"Ceri, I'm done." I hear the door enter and she strides over to me, picking up the brush from the table and starts to tame my hair.

"Amy, darling, you look stunning, so much like your mother. I have seen the pictures you know. My she would be so proud of you. And your father. You have your fathers eyes." she smiles. She reaches over to grab a large clasp in the shame of a flower, he colour is black to match the heels, I guess.

"Thank you Ceri. You also look very stunning. Ernesto better stay strong tonight." I giggled. She is wearing a loose red dress which falls gracefully to her knees and had a very subtle slit up the right leg. She is also wearing black heels, but has kept her hair down in loose curls.

She giggles. "Why thank you Amy." she smiles. Before standing back and examining her work on my hair. "Beautiful" The next thing I knew, I was being dragged down the stairs and outside to where this party was taking place.

I looked around and let out an audible gasp. This always surprised me. There were twinkling lights everywhere and lanterns that stretched across the width of their garden. It was breathtaking. They all seemed to compliment the very few stars which were out tonight.

"mi hija. You look beautiful". Ernesto swept me up, kissing my forehead before placing me back down on my feet. "We have a surprise for you, well, actually two. please do not harm us." He laughed loudly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wha..." I was cut short of my question as I took in the sight before me. I knew that figure anywhere. I couldn't believe it...

"CREAM?" I yelled. I ran towards her and hugged. She hugged back with just as much enthusiasm. Tears running down her face and mine too.

"Amy, you look so pretty." She smiled. Taking her hand in mine. "Cheese thinks so too, but he is busy over at the cake at the moment..." she trails off.

"I look over my shoulder to see that loveable blue chao scoffing down wondrous amounts of cake from my Ernesto's plate as he and Ceri watched me with beaming faces.

I chuckled. "How did you.."

"Ernesto."

"But why.." 

"I missed you. I still stayed around, with Sonic and Tails, but, I don't see much of them anymore, or the others." Her smile vanished as she looked to the ground sadly.

"oh"

"Sonic is a mess you know." She looked up at me, expectantly.

"Cream, please don't. It's for the best. Nothing bad has happened since the team split up. I'm keeping posted. We all went our separate ways."

"That's not good enough" She cried out. Her hands shaking by her side. "I miss it. I miss us all together."

"Me too." I hugged her again. "But I can't come back. I have to stay here. I'm happy here. The team isn't needed anymore Cream." I rubbed her back, feeling guilty that I had to tell her this.

"But, Amy. I can feel something bad coming." She cried into my neck. "I don't know how, but, its scary,"

"Then we will be ready then. If something bad happens. It will work out." I tried to reassure her. Little did she know I was actually trying to reassure myself. "I promise"

"Okay" She sniffed and took a step back, wringing herself from my arms.

"Okay?" I asked unsure, looking her over in case she was going to change her mind.

"Okay" She giggled, a smile appeared back on her face.

"Amy." Ceri broke our conversation and ran over to us. "Darling, I would like you to meet, Marco. He has something important to ask you." She beamed, ushering this boy towards me.

He was another hedgehog. I'm sure I have seen him around. He had green fur and short green quills that spiked straight up, two strands that fell in front of his alluring purple eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and dress pants. A smirk playing on his face.

Somehow I didn't like where this was going.

"Amy Rose. Its fitting. Did you know a pink rose conveys gentleness, grace, joy and sweetness?" He smiled at me, taking my right hand in his.

I shook my head no and glanced quickly to cream who was just as confused as I am.

"I am Marco and I am 26 years of age. And though we just met Amy, I would very much like to ask for your hand." He stroked my hand with his thumb. Making little circles as it traced over my fur.

"My hand?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. Why on earth would he ask such a thing...

"It means marriage mi hija." Ernesto butted in, looking at me with a slight smile.

"I knew that." I said gruffly. "What I don't know is why your asking me. We only just met." I said uneasily, prying my hand out of his grip.

"But sweet Amy. We have met, when we were oh so young. You were only 1 year of age at the time, Our parents had arranged for us to be together. It is the way of your fathers people." He smiled. Looking at me through his bangs.

My father?

_"Your father would be so proud" _

I don't want to dishonour him. I love papa too much. I want to make him proud. Even if marrying this stranger was the way to do it. Well...according to him, we aren't total strangers.

"Excuse us for a moment." A male voice called, sounding forced and strained. Ernesto?

His hand grasped my arm and dragged me a good feet away near the back of the garden.

"mi hija, you don't have to marry him. If it's not what you want. Arranged marriages...they aren't right. Marriage should be about love." He sounded so earnest and upset. I never want to upset Ernesto...after all he did for me. However...Ceri looked almost glowing with excitement when she introduced me to Marco. This is all so confusing.

I hugged Ernesto tightly. "I want to do it. It was already decided. I don't want to hurt my father's pride in me...and who knows...maybe it could turn into something...great." Only the words that escaped my mouth seemed like a question more than anything. I looked over to Marco. He was speaking to Ceri with a brilliant smile on his face...and for some reason, I grimaced.

"Mi hija..." he started, but I cut him off. 

"I will be fine" I smiled. "I promise Tío" He hugged me back tightly, until I pried myself from his arms, in order to make my way back to Marco.

Until I was unrepentantly grabbed again.

"HEY, what is with you people grabbing me today?" I was annoyed to say the least, brushing my dress and ghosting my hands over my arms.

"Are you really going to marry him?" A small voice broke me out of my annoyance. Cream. Her eyes were burning through mine, searching for an answer.

I paused for a moment. "...Yes. I have to. What's the worst that could happen?" I smiled gently at her, before turning away.

"I'm shocked. Your the one who said to marry for love." She was angry. Great Amy. annoy the only friend you have left.

I whisked around. "It's been arranged Cream. Who knows, maybe I could fall for him." I smiled sadly. "Hey. Your not leaving after this right?...please stay. I want you and cheese to stay."

as of cue, cheese peered up being Cream and beamed brightly, twirling around on the spot. I guess the idea of staying was great to him. I smiled and giggled at him. Casting my eyes pleadingly to Cream. She sighed.

"Of course. But if anything happens..." I cut her off. I knew what she was going to say. Once Cream has made up her mind. There is no stopping her.

"Your calling Tails and the gang. I got it." I smiled and hugged her. "I'm just glad your here with me. I miss you Cream." I felt a tug at my hair and heard a small chirp come from the force. "And Cheese of course."

"I missed you too Amy. Now, go and see Marco, he keeps looking over. I think he is desperate for your answer." She glared at him. He was on the other side of the garden...and once he caught Cream glaring he quickly turned away. "He seems a bit off to me."

"Your being really protective you know. Your worse than..." I stopped suddenly. Composing myself. "Yeah, anyway I better go see him." I quickly rushed over to where Marco was and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned to face me and smiled brilliantly at me. His purple eyes gleaming under the lights that surrounded us.

I could do this. I can do this. I will do this.

I can marry him...it doesn't have to be right away. I can still make my father proud. I can spend time with Cream. I could maybe fall for Marco... I can make Ceri happy...and I could make Ernesto happy.

Ugh. Stupid happy Spanish heritage. Can't I just mope around for another 4 years?. NO. I can't. I won't. I am done with the team. I can lead my life. And if marrying Marco helps me to do so. Then I will.

"Marco" I found my voice. Only it didn't sound like mine at all. It sounded strained...and I suddenly had an overwhelming feeling that somehow, someone was controlling what I was saying. That they had my voice.

_Just Do it Amy. Come on._

"I accept your proposal" I smiled uneasily. Casting my eyes towards Cream, Ernesto and Ceri.

Cream looked unhappy with my decision. However she put a brave face on and gave me a thumbs up. Encouraging me to go on with it. Ceri on the other hand was jumping for joy that Marco and I would be together...and Ernesto... well, he made no eye contact at all.

_This feels all so wrong..._

"Great" his voice penetrated my mind. "Then It's settled, soon you will be Mrs Solís." He beamed brightly at me. He reached down to take my hand and placed a loving kiss open it. "I am very glad you have said yes. My sweet rose."

_Why do I feel guilty?..._

_And why is it that, I'm more scared now, than ever. Cream's right. Something isn't right here at all..._

_¿Qué hago ahora?..._

**SO chapter three is complete.  
Sorry if you don't like it.**

**Tried to make it a bit more interesting and added in some more cultures.**

**CREAM arrived ;D**

**I bet you were all expecting Sonic? ;)**

**Don't worry, there shall be more of him later on ;D**

**Review please, and I shall continue :)**

**Tell me any queries you have of this and I will explain.**

**again Spanish translations ;**

**Mi hija - my daughter. (pronounced almost as me-ha)**

**Tío - uncle**

**Tía - auntie**

**sentimos - sorry**

**¿Qué hago ahora? - What do I do now? / what now?**

**Looooove UnNamedEmotions :D 3**


	4. Explanation, Sorry D:

**Hey Readers :)  
**

**First off, thanks for all the reviews, and I'm glad you are liking this so far and want more, it's very nice to hear that :D**

**However, I'm sorry I have not updated recently, I'm sure you can understand and relate to the fact I have a lot of higher school work and am in the midst of getting prelim results back. **

**Unfortunately, I wish I had done better xD, and right now I have three weeks to prepare for an acting exam and I have a lot of English NABS and Prelims coming up also.  
**

**Been under a lot of stress the past week and am still waiting on results and picking my courses for my last year at school. Unfortunately, lets not dance around the fact that the columns in which I take courses in...are very bad. I have two columns left un-chosen and in the case I fail my final exams...I may have to shift them around and unfortunately not get to take the subjects I want. However if things do work out great for me this year, I may have to crash a few higher subjects which I have never done before and may result in failing said subject. **

**You see, I need four higher/advanced higher courses next year in order to take a study column where I can obviously get extra time to catch up on work and will then be able to do some work placements :).**

**AND, my best friends birthday is coming up very soon. Next Saturday actually. And I am planning to throw a surprise party... But she is making it hard right now :L, she thinks I'm mad at her and talking of her to someone, and has got a bit upset. So, that's not good. **

**And my mother will not let me host the party here, so my other friends who are attending are asking to use there house. How generous :). I still am the one who will set it all up and stuff though ;D  
And, I'm working on a scrap book of all our memories together. Photo's, tickets of trains, cinema, bus rides, all that jazz. **

**Pictures of her favourite things.  
and also secretly getting all her friends to write a page on her and what they love about her, to stick it in...**

**THIS is actually very hard to do. but I love her, as I said, she is my best friend, and has helped me through so much, especially the hard times right now...**

**Also, adding to the stress of school and friendship and plans. **

**Something has recently happened within the family, which has got me very scared right now and a bit shaken up. I will be fine soon, I hope and I also hope everything clears up. I know I shouldn't be so worried, but it's a natural instinct when it concerns loved ones :/. This is the biggest of my problems right now. And my friends have been very supportive, (only a few really know) but it helps a lot and hopefully I will be my cheery self soon :).**

**I feel bad for ranting here to you all, but I thought I should give an explanation as to why I have not updated in a while XD.**

I hope to have your support and I'll try hard to update this weekend :)

**Thanks for your time :D **

**UnNamedEmotions :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back (:**

**Tried to write as fast as I could, so here you go (:  
It's quite a short chapter, sorry about that, just have so much work to do right now its getting a little crazy….there is an explanation at the bottom of this page…if you want to see me rant.**

**ANYWAY**

**I OWN NOTHING **

…**Par my ability to trip down AND up the stairs at school…yeah it's not fun.**

**Hope you like it (:**

**SPOV**

_Twitch_

Amy. Amy. Amy please come back. I need you. Don't leave me here. Come back! Turn around.

I could feel the pain pang in my chest. My harsh breaths struggling to flow from my mouth as my eyes clenched shut tightly in order to blank the thought from my mind. I'm pretty sure that if I were to grip the edge of the couch any tighter than I had been…it would effectively be broken into pieces.

_Amy_

"Sonic."

I could almost hear her voice. I could almost see her. The light shade of pink fur that was caressed by the wind that flew by softly. Her sparkling jade eyes which captured my soul and entranced me whenever I were to so little as to glance at them. Heaven. Amy Rose is bliss, to say the least. Her pink mouth formed over a word as he repeated it.

"Sonic"

That did not sound right at all. That was indeed not Amy..

"Sonic, wake up!"

The image of Amy faded away slowly, her pink fur descending into the distant and being replaced by a soft orange and yellow glow. Her sparkling jade eyes that I had fallen for were painted over with a striking blue and her pink lips which said my name, turned into a frantic frown with a white furry muzzle surrounding it.

I opened my eyes painfully slow to reveal my trusty fox friend Tails and his worried expression. His hand was tightly clasped over my shoulder as his eyes pierced around my body for any sign of distress.

Hell yeah I was distressed. My whole life has basically shattered right in front of me. My whole world, walked out of my life and never turned back.

"Sorry Tails…I just.." I was cut off, of course I was, Tails likes to play his psychological crap with me.

"Thinking about Amy." He retorted softly.

I sighed. Tails knew how it felt. He had lost someone so important to him. Cosmo. She was a great friend, who risked her life for us…although on the way, she and Tails fell in love. When she passed away. Tails was devastated. Heartbroken, crushed…destroyed.

I remember when I gave him what was left of her, a seed. He was angry and hurt. I stood by him every step of the way, planted the seed with him and helped him cope with the loss. Although…I don't think he ever will forget…nor should he.

He still has the plant of course, he turns to it for inspiration when working on inventions. Sometimes, he talks to it for comfort. It hurts me when I hear this. I have no doubt in my mind Cosmo can't hear him. Of course she can. This makes it easy for Tails but I know, never to let it go too far…if he were to get to close to this plant…who knows how he will end up.

"…Yeah. I just…"

"Can't believe she is gone?" He piped up, wringing his fingers in his hand.

I nodded, unable to think of words. Truth be told, I am terrified in case I can't see her again. I'm afraid, to lose her completely, like Tails did with Cosmo.

"I just wish, I could see her again…Just to hold her in my arms…and never let go…Not because I don't want to let her go…but because I can't." My voice breaking with every word I said. It's true. I think that it would kill me to have her go again. To have her in my life once more…and then again losing her. I don't think I could do that. The thought makes me physically sick.

"Hey" Tails reached over to hug me lightly. It was a caring hug, a little brotherly hug. Tails has and always will be a little brother to me. We have been through so much together, that, I don't know what I would do without him.

"It will be okay, it will all work out. She'll come back one day."

I wanted to yell at him furiously. One day. ONE DAY. Its been FOUR YEARS. Four years I have been waiting for her. Four god damn years my heart has yearned for her but has received no response what so ever.

I restrain myself from starting any more conflict than we need right now. I know he is trying to be supportive, so I take all my strength to nod and smile at him lightly.

"Want to watch TV, get your mind off it?" He asked, inching ever so slightly to the television set opposite the room.

I nodded gently, before taking a deep breath and looking at my surroundings. Tails house. It used to be bright and colourful with lots of yellows and oranges. Now, it's mainly green with dazzling blue colours, and on the centre of every ceiling of every room, a bright pink oval.

You can probably guess this is in memory of Cosmo. Tails lives and breathes her. You know someone is in love when they are each others worlds and need them to live.

_Amy_

I guess, that's just me who is in love. It didn't really help that I was staring up at the bright pink oval and wishing it to be Amy's face. I was rather desperate to go to sleep just to see her face again. I need her.

"_The question has plagued our minds for quite some time here in Mobius. Why hasn't the Sonic team formed back…."_

Tails changed the channel with a heavy sigh.

"_Miss Rose is still nowher…"_

He hastily changes it this time. Trying to avoid me any pain or anguish. It didn't work. As soon as I heard her name. I was falling all over again. The pain in my chest tightening as my heart beat increased faster. The cruel tricks that fate plays.

"_Hoo. Hoo. Hoo"_

My eyes snapped up and my ears pricked in a sonic second as I focused my attention to the television.

"Tails Hold it!" I yelled, before he changed the channel yet again.

Eggman.

There he was in all his glory. I knew that laugh anywhere. The laugh which sounded like a Santa mixed with a chicken. Heh, that's what he is, a coward. Bring it Egghead.

"_Well hello there people of Mobius. Happy to see me?, I'm back and better than ever. Just a little greeting to all my fans out there. Hello Sonic and team….Oh that's right. They don't exist anymore. So it looks like Mobius will soon be under my control, along with the rest of these worlds. Hooo hooo hoo."_

I gritted my teeth, glaring at the television. He knew we were listening…How is that possible. He was literally mocking us…unless…a camera. He must have been spying. I swear to god when I get my hands on him I'll fu…

"_So what's it going to be Mobius? Bow down to me without hesitation or crawl to your…heroes?" _the television blared. Eggman paused for a second before chuckling darkly. _"Didn't think so. Oh and Sonic? Since I know your watching this, what are you going to do? Stand by and watch. Cause I have news for you Sonic. I have more…allies. Much more powerful than ever."_

Tails was the first to gasp.

My eyes widening in horror.

The camera shifted on the television and focused on a dark figure in the shadows. It's eyes glowing a dark and dangerous red, thirsty for blood and violence. Sharp metal fingers were pressed against it's side in a substantial and commanding manner. It couldn't be.

The dark chuckle was all to familiar. The figure stepped out of the shadows and I inwardly gulped. It's not at all possible. It's just not right.

"_That's right Sonic, meet the new and improved, __**Metal Sonic. **__Powered by 6 chaos emeralds."_

How did he find them…I scattered them everywhere. I thought they would have been lost for at least 50 years.

"_oh and here is another part Sonic. Replica's of your friends too. Stronger than any one of them. Frightening isn't it?"_

Immensely. I am beginning to lose focus on this. My lungs constricting as I try to take this in, my brain pulsing from the information.

"_We're coming Sonic. What are you going to do?" _

His laugh filled the room and the channel came to a sudden cut. I collapsed to my knees, and cried out in frustration. This can't happen. Metal Sonic…SIX chaos emeralds. It's dangerous, there is no way he can be stopped…Unless…

"Sonic." Tails broken voice pulled me from my thoughts. His face showing panic and fear. Tears forming in his eyes. "What do we do?"

I sighed and looked at the ground. Closing my eyes for a brief second…I inhaled deeply before standing up.

"Get the tornado fired up Tails…We're getting the team back together. We're saving Mobius."

Tails sprung to his feet and raced out of the room in order to start work on the Tornado. I clenched my fists tightly. Looks like I will see Amy again after all…the team will be back together and we will fight together, no matter what.

Eggman will not get away with this.

As I walked slowly out of the room and towards Tails' garage where the Tornado was situated. I paused to gather my confidence and set ease to my mind…unfortunately it wasn't working as panic began to stir within my head.

What if everything goes wrong…what if we can't set aside our differences and save Mobius. What if we do set aside everything…and still are not able to save Mobius…What if we save Mobius…but were to go our separate ways again?

It's times like this I wish I knew what to do and what to say. Chris once told me, while saying our goodbyes, a man once told him…

"_Our fingerprints don't fade from the lives we touch"_

…I really wish that is true for everybody…and not some poetic crap that gets my hopes up.

_Here I come gang._

_Here I come…Amy…_

**SO, I just wrote this quickly, I hope this is okay (:**

**Been trying so hard to get things done, Rushing this, cause I'm afraid I will not be able to post in another week I think.  
I have a theory my teachers just get together and decide to give me homework at the same time.**

**GR.**

**So many essays and things to do.**

**On the upside. PASSED ALL MY PRELIMS (: **

**Probably not all so great, but, at least I passed them (:**

**Thanks for all your support recently, It's made me feel so much better (:**

**I'll try update again as soon as possible.**

**Love, UnNamedEmotions (: xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for abandoning you all for so long, school is captivating me, but instead of reading three of my novels for advanced English, I decided to indulge in writing again, so you owe me...unless you find this chapter rubbish, in that case, I owe you :P**

**So the reviews were all positive before so I think I will be continuing with this story the way I originally planned it to be :)**

**HERE WE GO.**

**...Oh and, Remember, reviews make me happy!, Just saying ;)**

**APOV**

I absentmindedly ran my fingers over the soft purple silk on the bed, my back hunch over with my legs crossed over the edge. My head was pounding, the pulsating beat that banged against my temple was one that did not belong there, it belonged in my chest. I couldn't escape the sheer feeling of guilt that plagued my every thought, it made it hard for the breath of air to reach my lungs and force it out again.

The only thing bringing my spirit up was Cream. She was still here of course, God bless her. Unfortunately, she was not able to make the pain go away, the pain that caused me to think I had done something incredibly stupid and wrong last night.

Oh yeah, I got engaged.

Marco was charming, I'll give you that but, there was something...off...about him. About the way he would look at me, like he was...waiting for something.

I shook my head clear of the thought. _No_. I said I would marry him, it is the way of my family and I should follow that path. _shouldn't I?_

A soft knock broke me from my inner turmoil, the wooden door of my room creaked open to reveal uncle Ernesto. He wore a shy smile on his face, however, it didn't quite reach his eyes. Something was wrong.

"mi hija" he paused. "How are you doing my beautiful mi hija?" He reached my bed and sat down beside me, taking my chin delicately into his hands, cupping it.

I smiled and leaned into his inviting hands. "I don't know" I could feel an overwhelming wave of emotion rising up in my chest, my breath turning shallow as I tried to swallow down the sob that was clawing its way up my throat.

"mi hija, you don't have to marry him" his gentle voice calmed my mind, as his fingers gently ran across my cheek, wiping away the non-existent tears.

"I do Tío, I know that, and I will, I promised." I smiled sadly at him and he removed his hands with a heavy sigh, looking out towards the window on the left of where we were sitting.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" He asked gesturing towards the cloudless blue sky and the dazzling sun that's rays seeped through the window, lighting the whole room with a healthy glow.

I chuckled inwardly to myself. "Your seriously asking me about the weather?" He laughed at response and shook his head at my antics.

For years now, I have known that once in an awkward situation, one person will ask about the weather in order to diffuse the awkward atmosphere or to just have something to talk about. Of course it never works...but everyone seems to do it. It puts a comfortable ease on those involved and they can laugh about the ridiculous question when asked.

Another timid knock at the door ceased our laughing as a green figure emerged from the threshold.

_Marco_

"Good Morning my sweet rose" his voice rang in my ears, he was trying his best to sound husky and interesting but he failed miserably.

The last person I wanted to see this morning had waltzed in here and changed the happy-go-lucky atmosphere Ernesto had created into that of unendurable awkwardness. Bravo.

I found my voice eventually "Morning" Okay, so it wasn't polite but I'm still warming up to this guy.

He sauntered over to me with a smug smile on his face "Listen, I was wondering if..."

"AMY"

He was cut off by the shrill voice of Cream and her loud footsteps nearing the door, he scowled a little turning towards the door, something tells me he was not to thrilled of being interrupted. Karma.

"NO, YOU CAN'T GO UP THERE"

I sprang from my bed alarmed, she sounded uneasy and worried, her voice went up a few octaves as I heard the footsteps grow louder and more hurried. My heart was pounding in my chest, who was she yelling at?

I was growing more scared by the second, Ernesto was by my side in an instant taking a protective stance as Marco fell behind quivering in fear.

Some future husband. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a dishevelled Cream with an apologetic look on her face...but I didn't care. No. My eyes were set on the heaving figure resting beside her.

My heart leapt in my throat and my breathing stopped as I took in the figure before me, my hands shaking in anticipation as I tried to regain the use of my brain.

I gazed to Ernesto quickly and could see he had the same look of shock as I did, he slowly released himself from his stance and retreated a few steps behind me.

I couldn't believe it...

Tears fell from my eyes, cascading down my cheeks as my breath came back uneven and wavering.

He was...

"...Amy.." His voice was husky yet, soft at the same time. Only he could pull that off. His piercing eyes were penetrating my own with such intensity I could of collapsed. His facial features conveyed that of sadness, but for some unknown reason portrayed something more that I couldn't understand.

An obnoxious cough rang through the room, freeing me of my trance...but still I did not remove my gaze.

"Babe" his eyes were quizzing me as soon as Marco called me that, his face growing hard as his fist noticeably clenched by his side. "Who's this?"

I quickly glanced back at Marco, his arms were crossed infront of his chest in a manner which almost dared me to answer.

I looked back towards the figure in the doorway and gulped on the thick air that surrounded me.

It left my lips so softly and quietly I wasn't even aware that I had said it at all...

"_Sonic...?_"

**Okay! **

**Sorry for that quick Chapter, and if that seemed a little rushed, because it kinda was, I was told by someone...or more or less BEGGED to bring Sonic in it soon. I delivered ;) just didn't give him anything to say :P**

**Please don't hurt me? Hope you liked this and I will hopefully return soon to write more :)**

**Hope you liked this!**

**Looooove UnNamedEmotions :D 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! sorry I'm trying hard to keep up with writing this! :)  
sadly I did not do as well as i had hoped in my higher's this year :( but hopefully getting an appeal or two :D and in order to get into the course I want at Uni next year (Drama and Performance) I need more higher's so I'm dropping my beloved advanced English! /3 and sadly dropping the Acting class in school to do something else. Hopefully my teachers will allow me to go to them during study to work on audition prep :D  
sadly going to have to repeat higher English. Did not see that coming, I was getting straight A's and tutoring five of my friends... OH WELL.**

**Anyway here we go, Hope you like this chapter :D**

I OWN NOTHING.

**KPOV**

**(About and Hour Earlier) **

A sharp giggle cut through my mind as I tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Knuckles!" The husky voice replied, washing over me, sending a familiar tingle through me. The voice sighed heavily and took a seat to my left.

Rouge.

We had been together for some time now. On and off, almost like a tap but, what can I say? I love this women. She keeps me on my toes, annoys the hell out of me but, I can't imagine my life without her.

Oh great, I'm turning into a useless sap.

We had got our own place a few years ago, a small quaint place away from prying eyes so that we could have our privacy. The home was small in size but it was...Us. A modern styled house with cream stonework and a tiny chimney. The wooden door secured by the hinges and a tiny mailbox down the stone path. Sounds cosy doesn't it? all that's missing is the white picket fence and small furry children running around our feet.

I want that, I want that with Rouge.

...Okay scratch that, I _am_ a useless sap.

However, at this moment in time, I could not afford to have that picket fence and the children that came along with it, not right now.

All because of _Eggman_. That man has ruined my life over and over again and he continues to do so, when I am finally happy. Once I get my hands on him, he is going to wish he had never started any of this.

I tried to control my anger, releasing a breath through my close, clenching my eyes shut before opening them slowly, staring into the gorgeous pair of teal coloured eyes of the gorgeous porcelain white bat, Rouge.

My Rouge.

Her eyes dropped slightly in a concerning look and her pink lips pursed as she looked at me. I leaned in closer to her and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head gently.

"Eggman" I could not find the words to say as I held her close, of course she knew what was going on, what Eggman had planned to do. I could feel her nod her head under my chin and she moved her arms to encircle my waist, trying to comfort me.

"I know" She whispered.

She looked so vulnerable and helpless...She had spent so long trying to get away from Eggman's clutches and to gain the...teams...trust, however, she got there and she had captivated us all with her honourable ways, that none of us knew she had...well apart from me.

"We have to..."

"...Go back to the team?, Honey I know. It's what's best for Mobius...Sonic called." Her voice was small and she looked away from me.

I knew we had to go back to the team, to Sonic...the guilt washed over me...We all just left him there because of our own selfish needs, when all he wanted to do was save people. He didn't ask for the fame that came with it. He didn't ask to lose Amy...

"He did, huh?" I smiled knowingly, of course he did.

"Don't be mad" She looked up to me, kissing my chin gently. "He was afraid you would be...difficult about it, you know, yourself" she smirked lightly at me but squealed as I jabbed her side.

"I'm not mad" My fingers trailed up her side softly. "I know what's best for Mobius"

"That's good because, He should be here soon..."

A rapid knocking on the broke us from our embrace and I raced over to open the door, grinning at what I saw.

"Well, Its been a long time huh ...Shadow?" What the hell was he doing here?

"Fakers just coming, had to check the tornado before we take off again." His voice is still ass glum as I remember, The only thing that has changed about him is his quills have seemed to have gotten shorter.

I brought him closer for a quick hug. "It's good to see you man." I heard him grumble an inaudible "you too" before I released him.

"HEY, YOU GUYS READY?" I turned my gaze to follow the figure walking towards me, his blue quills blowing slightly in the breeze. He smirked at me.

"Sonic, It's good to see you, listen, I'm so sorry about.." I was cut off as he zipped over to hug me.

"It's fine, lets just forget about it okay? Listen we've got to go find Amy and Cream...Rouge said that Cream went off to find her.." His voice was wavering as he spoke. He must of really missed her.

"Yeah, I think I have a hunch to where she may be" Rogue stalked out of the house, locking the door behind her before walking to me and clasping our hands together. I smiled down towards her.

Sonic smiled brightly. "Well team, lets get out of here" He raised his thumb up and winked, taking on his signature stance. 

I chuckled inwardly, typical Sonic.

I looked ahead towards where Tails was, waiting in the tornado for us all. Shadow and Sonic turned to retreat towards Tails, whilst Rogue and myself took our time.

I reached down to place a kiss to her lips and squeezed her hand tighter in mine. I released our kiss when I heard Sonic yell at us to hurry up.

Just wait until I get him back when he tries to have a private moment with Amy. That will be fun.

I gazed down to our linked hands and smiled. "Lets do this"

Rogue smiled and released my hand, running off ahead of me laughing slightly and my dazed face. I shook my head clear of my thoughts and ran after her.

Here we come Amy and Cream!

And here we come Eggman...

_you better be ready Egghead._

**Okay so, there's that chapter, Sorry if it is not good XD **

**I just picked up my laptop and started typing the first idea that came to my head.**

**So here is some knuckles and rogue fluff :)**

**Knuckles, what a cutie?**

**Next Chapter coming soon, hopefully :D**

**Reviews make me happy :D , just saying ;)**

**Looooooove UnNamedEmotions :D xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay so here's chapter seven :) quicker! **

**thought I'd give you this now because I don't think I'd get the chance to write in a while!**

**not so much of a big spiel this time. **

**lucky you's! :P**

**I OWN NOTHING. Par the idea :D**

**SPOV**

I couldn't control my nerves as we stood in front of a house. The house was white in colour but had a delicate shade of cream when the sun hit it just right. The house was lined with wild flowers of all different colours but the colour that stood out the most against the bright house was the eccentric pink roses that contrasted greatly to the rest.

_Amy_

We had picked up Knuckles and Rouge not long ago and practically teleported to this house in no time at all. However, that may be because I was nagging tails to go faster and faster.

Rouge had told us the location of where Amy would most likely be, along with Cream. Not to sound completely heartless here but I didn't really care about Cream. My body was shaking in anticipation to catch even a glimpse of my gorgeous Rose.

Throughout the whole flight, I felt sick to my stomach. Not because of the travel but of jealousy.

Knuckles and Rouge were cramped together in the back, practically on top of each other as they held each other close and whispered sweet nothings in to each others ears. Although I am happy for them. I wanted that. I wanted that with Amy.

The cool breeze of the wind knocked me out of my thoughts as I stared at the door. I glanced over at Tails who gave me a pointed look before sighing and raising his fist to knock on the door with three hallow pounds.

I gulped thickly as the door eased its way open. My heart racing as I tried to restrain myself from ripping the door off its hinges to see her.

Only it wasn't Amy that opened the door, it was Cream.

Her eyes widened in shock to see us all standing there expectantly. She cleared her throat and stepped out closing the door over slightly.

"I'm ready" was all she said. Wait, what about Amy? isn't she here?

"What about Amy?" Shadow piped up from the back, raising his eyebrows questionably towards Cream.

She was hesitant with her answer, making me slightly suspicious. "She isn't here, I just stayed here since I knew it was a matter of time before you came."

Her answer was almost flawless...but I still didn't buy it and before I opened my mouth to question her further a brown cat with highlighted purple fur appeared in the door way, taking no notice of us apart from Cream as she rubbed a pot that was settled in her hands with a ragged old wash cloth.

"Cream darling, can you run up stairs and see if Amy is okay? I'm worried that she has not came down yet." her voice rang in my ear, she then looked up and gasped.

My head snapped up, my eyes growing wide, why would cream lie to me?

I quickly apologised and I slipped past the cat in the doorway and made a bee-line towards the stairs, my pace quickening with every step I took.

"AMY!" I heard Cream yell, I grew worried and flew forward to the stairs, starting to climb them.

"NO, YOU CAN'T GO UP THERE" Creams voice sounded and suddenly I felt a slight pain in my sight and I was momentarily blind sided.

_She just, hit me?_

Once I got over the initial shock I saw Cream running in front of me so I took over her with my speed and zoomed straight up stairs, searching for a room. _Her room_. Until I saw one with an elegant wooden Rose on the door...It had to be hers.

I burst the doors open and was vaguely aware of a heavy breathing Cream that had caught up to me, standing slightly behind me as I stared into the occupants of he room. A Silver hedgehog was slowly releasing his protective stance in front of _her_ whilst a green hedgehog with spiky quills hid behind her.

_Coward, what if it weren't me, you should be protecting her._

My vision on those two hedgehogs dissolved quickly as I took in the figure before me.

"Amy" My voice was rough and husky for reasons, I don't know, but I tried to come of as soft in order not to scare her.

She was, even more gorgeous than I remembered. Her beautiful short quills had grown in length, making her look older and..._sexy_. I almost growled at myself, I shouldn't be degrading her like that! This is Amy.

_I love her_

An obnoxious cough caused me to glance away from Amy and to the annoying green hedgehog with the spiky quills.

"Babe"

My eyes hardened at him. _BABE?_ How dare he. My eyes wandered back to Amy silently questioning her of her new...nickname. My hands clenching tightly at my sides as I tried to control my anger for this stranger.

"Who's this?" Exactly what I want to know.

The jerk of a hedgehog crossed his arms over his chest looking expectantly at her, almost demanding her. _son of a..._

She turned to look back at me after glancing at the jerk and took in a gulp of air as she whispered my name.

"_Sonic?_"

I smiled weakly at her and took a few steps forward.

"Hi Amy" I wasn't even aware that was my own voice.

And I certainly wasn't ready for the sudden force that threw itself at me...until I realised it was my slender and beautiful little Rose.

I circled my arms around her waist tightly and rested my head in her neck as she wrapped her arms around my neck and tucked her head to my chest. Her body shaking with silent sobs.

"_mi-hija_, are you okay?" The silver hedgehog came forward and Amy broke away slightly.

_mi-hija? what does that mean?_

"I'm just fine _tío_"

The hedgehog smiled and raised his hand out to me "I'm glad to finally meet you Sonic, I'm Ernesto, Amy's Uncle"

My first question would be how he knew me, but I really couldn't care less right now. Amy was here, beside me.

I silently cheered, shaking his hand with much enthusiasm "pleasure to meet you sir"

Amy laughed at my hand movements and forcefully pulled mine and Ernesto's hands away and returned to hug me again.

She was finally in my arms, nothing could ruin this moment.

"Babe!"

except that bloody jerk!

I released Amy and pushed away from her, growling at the green mess in front of me. "She has a name" I seethed out. Clenching my fists.

"Stop" Amy's voice sounded, breaking me from my rage. "Marco, this is Sonic, from the old team" she waved her hand to indicate me.

"Oh, I know that" he glared at me, crossing his arms.

I huffed, mimicking his actions by crossing my arms, challenging him to talk. "and you are?"

He smirked my way, walking over to where Amy stood, wrapping his arm around her waist, eyes glued towards me.

I could feel my temper rising. _What was he playing at?_

"I'm Marco, Amy's _fiancé_" His voice was crystal clear. Mocking me.

Something inside of me snapped, my eyes growing wide as I looked to Amy, Her face portraying sadness and sympathy.

I didn't need her pity...

Without a word I turned on my heel and furiously ran out of the room.

"SONIC WAIT!"

Her voice called after me. I wanted to stop but I couldn't, The lump in my chest was growing bigger and suffocating me as I moved faster outside to gasp in the air. It did nothing for me. The ache in my heart was too much.

She _had_ forgotten about me...

She's moved on... and I...I don't stand a chance.

_Amy._

**THERE YOU GO :)**

**Hate me for this? ;D**

**Sorry if it was bad :P**

**Hope you enjoyed it though!**

**Reviews make me happy, just saying ;)**

**Looooooooooooove UnNamedEmotions **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! sorry it's been so long. I have just been so busy. BLEGH. Had to perform in a show recently for my drama class. It was a hit...so we thought. Until our teacher decided to make us feel like crap and actually reduced me to tears. How nice?  
Not that I'm holding grudges or anything :)  
anyway.  
HERE'S chapter 8 :)  
hope you like it xxx**

**P.s. My beta is away on holiday, and my laptops broken so I had to do this without spell check and I sorta rushed this chapter.  
Message me with any queeries :) xxx**

**APOV**

"SONIC WAIT" My throat felt like it was on fire.

He couldn't leave. He just got here. Marco... he ruined everything, If he hadn't uttered those offencing words then. Sonic would still be here, in my vision.  
I turned my head towards Marco, rage evident on my face.

"How could you do that?" Venom. My words were laced with venom. I wanted him out of my sight.

I didn't wait for a reply. I pushed from my stance and ran past the crowd of people in the room, throwing myself down the stairs in a desperate search for Sonic.

_Sonic._

"SONIC" His name seemed to echo all around me. I couldn't help but spew it out, It was the only indication that he could still be here...and maybe, just maybe, he would answer.

I reached the bottom of the steps. Catching my breath, studying the floor, trying to solve the mystery of where he could of ran to... The rose garden!

I skidded along the floor and out of the door, running along the side of the garden to the one place that reminded me of home. The rose garden.  
You see. Back home, there was this one field, littered with roses, of all different colours, shapes, sizes, smells. Sonic and I, we use to lay there some days. Just breathing the fresh air, talking about, anything and everything. But namely it use to be about Cosmo...just after she had passed, we had found this spot.

I smirked to myself, as among the bright, glorious roses...lay a spot of blue, burrying his face in his hands. It looked as if...as if he was trying to calm himself down.

I puckered up the courage to let myself be known.

"Beautiful isn't it?...though, its not like the one back home." His head snapped up at me, his lips set in a tight line, his eyes cold and he mumbled a reply and turned away.

"huh?" I drew closer to him, trying to catch his voice.

"How can you...marry...him" His words came out pained...as if he had to force himself to say it.

I sighed. I knew he wouldn't like what was coming...

"I need to...for my family, my people here... its, tradition.."

"TRADITION." He sprang to his feet, seething. "Amy, this is not you at all. You were never like this. If someone were to waltz over to you and said you _had_ to do it because its what _they_ want. You'd be so stubborn to accept it and say you wanted it _your_ way."

Wow. I looked up to him, my eyes watering slightly. No. I refuse for him to speak to me that way. He doesn't know me anymore.

"Yeah. Well that was the _old _Amy. The _new_ Amy is grown up. Matured. Found her way. Knows whats right."

"Do you even love him?" He scoffed. He was testing me. His cocky attitude finally came through.

"How dare you!, You have the nerve to show up here and badger me about my love life after _four years_, of no communication!" I could feel the anger boiling within me. I did not mean for this to happen. He just ignites this fire within me, this passion to fight. 

His face softened. "Amy...I..."

"NO. No. You have had your chance. You have had, what..._10? 12? 14 years?_. And you choose now... God Sonic! I cannot believe that you..."

He cut me off. Well. His arms did, and my tears fell uncontrolablly from my eyes. My cries silencing my rant as he rubbed my back soothingly, whispering apologies into my ears.

I was conflicted. I wanted to tear myself away from his arms. I wanted to push him away...but I didn't. I wanted to hold on for aslong as I could. I wanted him to stay.

Although one thing is for sure. I did not want my heart broken, all over again.

His quiet voice broke through my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. Now is not the time. Lets just... " He sighs deeply. "Lets go back to the gang. We need to get going. Ames...we need to save Mobius. And I..._We_ cannot do it without you. Please Ames..._please._"

I nodded lightly into his chest. No matter how conflicted I was... I would not allow it to control me and help endanger those of Mobius.

"I'll help" My voice was hoarse. I sniffed and brought my hands up to wipe away my tears. I let go of Sonic...reluctantly and stepped back, ready to leave when...

"Ames. I have to tell you something." His voice was pained again. His eyes filled with dread...almost as if he was scared.

My heart was pounding. Please Sonic. Please tell me something. Anything. Just a sign that you want me...

"Go on..." I pressed. Searching his eyes, his face, his body language.

Please.

"Ames...its...He's back. Metal Sonic is back. And he's powerful. Incrediby powerful."

I froze. NO. NO. It can't be true. He had haunted me for years. Ever since I was a little girl. After Sonic saved me. I had recurring nightmares of him... Of Metal Sonic. His cold robotic blood red eyes, piercing through my soul. His mechanical laugh. The menacing look...

I broke down again. I don't know how, but Sonic was right there again. Holding me tightly, cradaling me in his arms. Whispering "shh" into my ear and continuously telling me "it will be okay". I shook my head, not wanting to hear him. I didn't want to be afraid... 

"Amy. Amy listen to me." My eyes were closed tightly, my head burried in his chest again. "Amy look at me" his voice harsh...yet...concerned. I lifted my head, peaking at him through my lashes.

"I will not let a_nything_ happen to you. I'd rather _die_ than see you hurt. Believe me Amy. I will keep you safe." His voice soft. His hands caressing my back. He brings one hand from around me to gently wipe away my tears. "I Promise."

I nod gently. Looking into his emerald green eyes. Honesty. Trust. Hope. Sadness...Love..?

"I trust you." I whispered to him.

He smiles gently at me. And I can hardly breathe. All the fighting, the trauma, gone. And all I can focus on is his eyes...and his lips. I can see him closing in, closer and closer. And I cannot stop myself.

This is so wrong...

so...why does it feel right...

I close my eyes lightly, bringing my head closer...

"_Babe_" I hear a growling above me. My eyes open in a fluid motion to see a look of hurt and anger on Sonic's face.

"_Babe!"_ The voice grows louder. Marco.

I release myself from Sonic's hold and move away from him. Pacing back till I am in my own personal space.

"There you are." Marco enters the rose garden and comes up me to. Glaring at Sonic the etire time. Please don't. "Are you okay?" He cups my face, forcing me to look at him.

"Yeah..." I glance over to Sonic to see him shooting daggers at the back of Marco's head. "...I'm good. We just, need to go back in. And I have to pack."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, Marco's hands drop and Sonic's ears perk up and a small smile creeps on to his face.

"pack?" Marco repeats the word as if it was in another language. Foreign to his vocabulary.

"I need to help my friends save Mobius. I want to" I search his face, hoping he'd understand. Though the rebelious side of me screams. Even if he said no. I would still be going. 

"Let me come with you." He breaths out. He reaches down to clasp my hands and I step back. The smile grows bigger on Sonic's face. Though, Marco looks rejected and hurt.

"No. I have to do this myself. I promise I will be okay. Just...Make sure that your here when I get back." I smile at him and reach to kiss his cheek. Avoiding eye contact with Sonic.

"When you get back...Amy...I want to marry you. Please say yes. When you get back. We will have a wedding." He looks hopeful.

I look to Sonic, he is pained, his eyes pleading me to say no. His fists are clenching at his sides.  
Sonic...I love you...I really do...

"Yes." 

Marco smiles brightly, and reaches down to kiss my cheek, laughing with pride and happiness.

...But I owe it to Marco.

...I'm sorry.

**~~~~~~~~~~~  
SO, what do you think? :D**

**Reviews make me happy :)**

**hope you liked it!  
Love UnNamedEmotions ;D xxxxxx**


End file.
